heros_absalomfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Cayden Cailean
Cayden Cailean est l'un des Élevés, ceux qui atteignirent la divinité en passant le Test de la Pierre-Étoile. A cause de la façon dont il réussi le Test, il est également connu sous le nom "Chanceux Ivre", "Héros Ivre", ou même le "Dieu Accidentel". Histoire Avant qu'il ne réussisse le Test de la Pierre-Étoile en 2756 AR, l'homme connu sous le nom de Cayden Cailean était un mercenaire Taldan et combattant de la liberté travaillant hors d'Absalom. Il croyait profondément qu'aucun homme ne devrait avoir de pouvoir sur un autre, et alla jusqu'à laisser des travaux inachevés plutôt que de violer ses principes. Son refus de se compromettre était aussi célèbre que son amour de la boisson, et la combinaison des deux résulta en une réputation loin d'être favorable auprès des potentiels employeurs. Ultimement, cependant, cela mena à l'apothéose du personnage. Cailean n'avait pas prévu de devenir un dieu, mais quand un ami ivre le défia de passer le Test de la Pierre-Étoile, un Cailean tout aussi ivre accepta, oubliant que seuls deux mortels, Aroden et Norgorber, avaient réussi le test. Une autre histoire raconte que Cayden se décida à passer le Test après que ses avances furent repoussées par la déesse Calistria elle-même. Les légendes abondent au sujet des épreuves auxquelles Cailean fit face dans la Cathédrale, mais personne ne connaît la vérité sur ce qui arriva. Cependant, après trois jours, le mercenaire - à la surprise de tous, lui inclus - émergea en dieu. Il ne pouvait se rappeler comment il avait passer le test, mais continua à agir de la même manière en dieu qu'en mortel : faisant ce qu'il voulait, se battant pour de justes causes, et appréciant la boisson. Cayden Cailean tient la liberté et l'aventure en haute estime, et s'oppose par principe à la tyrannie et à l'oppression. Il accepte volontiers les défis quand ils se présentent, bien qu'il n'y mette pas un point d'honneur ; il ne voit aucune honte à se replier en cas de nécessité. Une occasion notable était la chute du diable Salicotal, qui devient enragé face à Cailean dans un duel défis, et attaqua - seulement pour être défait - de la main du dieu. Relations Cayden Cailean met un point d'honneur à éviter les problèmes avec ses pairs autant que possible, bien qu'il réponde rapidement aux défis, et a peu de patience pour ceux qui abusent de leurs pouvoirs divins. Amitiés Cailean favorise particulièrement Desna, Sarenrae, Shélyn - qui adore les sérénades. Torag partage l'amour de la bière du Chanceux Ivre, et les deux sont réputés comparer les bières humaines et naines de temps à autres. Cayden a également un lien particulier avec le dieu taldan Kurgess, dont la légende dit qu'il fut élevé à la divinité par Cayden et Desna. Le Héros Ivre est également un allé de Milani. Ces deux anciens mortels partagent les mêmes opinions sur la liberté et son Héraut, Thais, manie une hallebarde empruntée à la déesse demi-elfe. Le dieu Aroden respectait Cailean à cause de la façon particulière dont il avait surmonté les défis de la Pierre-Étoile. Relations neutres Cayden trouve généralement Erastil, Abadar, Gozreh, et Irori tolérables, même si il lui est difficile d'être d'accord avec eux sur certains sujets : Erastil est trop maussade, Abadar trop tolérant envers l'oppression, Gozreh trop rapidement en colère à propos de la transformation des terres sauvages en fermes faisant pousser les graines requises pour le brassage, et Irori trop renfermé. En outre, il y a une légère rivalité entre les fidèles de Cailean et ceux d'Irori, les fidèles de ce dernier pensent que la méthode d'apothéose du Dieu Accidentel relèvent de la triche. D'un autre côté, Iomédae trouve Cailean indiscipliné et irresponsable. Sa relation avec Calistria varie entre chaleureuse et glaciale ; une rumeur raconte que Cayden aurait passé le Test pour impressionner la belle déesse de la luxure. Il reste cependant prudent à son sujet, car elle réussit à faire ressortir le meilleur de lui de temps en temps. Inimitiés Comme Cayden n'a aucune patience pour ses pairs maléfiques, il s'oppose activement à Asmodéus qui est diamétralement opposé à la morale et l'éthique de Cailean. Le Héros Ivre rate rarement une occasion de s'attaquer au Prince des Ténèbres. Apparence Cayden Cailean est une déité modeste, et apparaît énormément comme il était avant de passer le Test de la Pierre-Étoile. Il est généralement décrit comme un homme à la peau de bronze portant une cotte de maille et tenant une chope de bière dans une main, parfois accompagné d'une rapière dans l'autre. Il est souvent montré en combat contre des hordes de diables, et est parfois décrit comme portant des chaînes brisées, représentant sa poursuite de la liberté de l'esprit et du corps. Providence Les faveurs de Cayden Cailean peuvent être récompensées par la découverte de boissons fraîches, tandis que son mécontentement peut être représenté par ces même boissons devenant inexplicablement amères. Servants Les créatures exemplifiant la bravoure et la liberté tiennent une place d'honneur dans l'esprit du Héros Ivre. Les Chiens-Lune, Satyres, et les Monstres Rouilleurs, sont de bons exemples. Ses Serviteurs Divins sont les Ataxians, de petites fées tapageuses pleines d'humour possédant l'étrange capacité de trouver la taverne la plus proche. En Elysium - et parfois au delà - Cayden Cailean est également servi par un certain nombre de races partageant sa philosophie, incluant les Azatas, les Chiens-Lune, et les Feys. Servants uniques ;* Petit Tonnerre : Ce Chien-Lune céleste est le fils de Tonnerre, le mastiff domestique de Cayden Cailean. Il aime la bière forte et la bataille, mais sort de ses habitudes pour assurer la sécurité des innocents. ;* Luthier, Chevalier de la Vigne : Au premier regard, il semblerait que l'amour de Luthier pour le bon vin aie terni ses sens et ses esprits. mais en temps de besoin, le Chevalier de la Vigne devient alerte et prêt à combattre. Son agilité et sa précision au combar en font un ennemi mortel et un allié de valeur. ;* ;* ;* Thais, le Héraut Accidentel : Avant de s'élever au statut de Héraut du Dieu Accidentel, Thais était une prostituée et une amie de Cayden Cailean, alors mortel. Les deux partirent enssemble à l'aventure ensemble plus d'une fois, et après sa mort Cayden, devenu un dieu, réclama son esprit et la plaça dans son rôle actuel. ;* Valon, l'Esprit des Esprits : Un prêtre et historien qui fut tué au combat, ce fantôme insiste sur le fait que la bière est la plus grande des inventions de l'humanité. Valon regrette amèrement le corps qu'il avait auparavant, et acceptes aisément de posséder un individu et expérimenter le monde des vivants de nouveau en échange de son assistance. : Eglise de Cayden Cailean Les fidèles de Cayden Cailean tiennent les deux amours de leur patron, la liberté et la bière, comme les piliers de son église. Libres de chercher leurs propres moyens de vénérer le Héros Ivre, il n'est pas rare que ses suivants participent aux événements impliquant l'une ou l'autre de ces passions. La création et la consommation de spiritueux sont souvent considérés comme un noble et sacré, bien que non formel, passe-temps. De la même manière, l'acte de se battre pour la liberté, tant pour celle d'un autre que la sienne, est hautement respecté et honoré ; les libérateurs et chevaliers sont des ajouts bienvenus à la foi du Chanceux Ivre. Les membres de l'église de Cailean peuvent être trouvéés n'importe où sur et dans Golarion, mais le culte du Dieu Accidentel est plus courant à Absalom, en Andoran, Galt, dans les Royaumes Fluviaux, les Entraves, et en Taldor, ainsi que parmi les Ulfes, taldans, varisiens, Nains, Gnomes, Halfelins, Demi-Elfes, et Demi-Orcs à travers la Mer Intérieure. Malgré la promotion de l'alcool par l'église, les fidèles font la différence entre boire pour le plaisir et boire à l'excès. Cette pratique est vue comme un abus de l'une des choses préférées du dieu, et est ainsi mal considéré. Similairement, bien que les fidèles de Cayden Cailean sont connus pour activement chercher le danger et l'aventure, ils reconnaissent la nécessité de se retirer quand une situation tourne mal. La stupidité n'est pas de la bravoure, et la bravoure ne devrait jamais être cherchée au fond d'un fût. Fidèles La majeure partie de ceux qui suivent Cayden Cailean sont des gens simples qui cherchent les plaisirs de la vie. Ceux qui brassent et vendent des boissons alcoolisées vénèrent souvent le Héros Ivre, ainsi que ceux qui prennent part à de telles activités. Les aventuriers cherchant à promouvoir la bonté trouvent souvent un sens de gentillesse dans la divinité, leurs buts de libertés et d'aventure réfléchissant ceux du dieu de la bravoure. Gardebières Les suivants de Cailean qui se dévouent à la brasserie, la distillerie, et la fabrication de boissons alcoolisées et magiques sont connus sous le nom de Gardebières. Ces fidèles talentueux et célébrés peuvent distiller des incantations en boissons, améliorer les potions avec des ciseleurs d'alcool, et se battre avec des chopes aussi efficacement qu'une masse. Clergé Le clergé de Cailean est composé principalement de Prêtres, bien qu'il y aie un certain nombre de Druides et de Bardes parmi eux. Dans les rares instances où il existe une structure, l'église favorise une hiérarchie détendue. Généralement, les prêtres sont libres de répandre les idéaux de leur foi comme ils le jugent adapté ; les prêtres du Chanceux Ivre sont souvent des barmans, résistants, ou aventuriers voyageant seuls ou avec un groupe. Les problèmes de cérémonie ou de haute société sont souvent considérés comme des considérations secondaires pour de tels individus, et le clergé reflète cela en limitant leur tenue formelleà une simple tunique ou robe marron, et une étole lie-de-vin portant un symbole de chope en or. De nombreux membres incluent également une chope comme part de leur tenue de cérémonie, pour la chance et des raisons de praticité. Avant de tenter une tâche particulièrement difficile ou stressante, les suivants du Dieu Accidentel verseront souvent un peu d'hydromel sur le sol. Organisations Les Brasseurs de la Pierre-Étoile Une organisation de fidèles de Cailean. Temples et autels Peu de bâtiments existent qui servent principalement de maison dédiée au culte de Cayden Cailean. Cependant, de petits autels pour le Chanceux Ivre sont commun dans les maisons de bière, auberges, et brasseries. Quand on recherche l'assistance divine d'une telle maison de culte, il est attendu de prendre part à ses événements les plus mondains ; bien que de tels temples donnent souvent leurs gains au bénéfice de la communauté, ils sont toujours des commerces florissants. L'église supporte également un large nombre d'orphelinats, et il n'est pas rare pour un enfant d'un de ces endroits de prendre le nom Cailean lors de leur départ. Sites sacrés Dans le sud-ouest du Royaume Fluvial de Mivon, se tient une colline vide couverte de pierres dressées lui donnant l'apparence d'une couronne. Régulièrement, les pierres s'ouvrent pour devenir le Hall des Fêtes de Cayden Cailean, et la rumeur raconte que le Dieu Accidentel lui-même prend part aux festivités y ayant lieu. Textes sacrés Cayden Cailean n'est pas connu pour avoir pris le temps d'écrire un livre ou un manuel décrivant ses enseignements divins. A la place, il choisit de laisser ses actions précédant et suivant sa divinité servir d'exemple à ses suivants. Pancarte de la Sagesse Consistant en guère plus de quelques lignes, cet écrit prend généralement la forme d'un panneau au mur résumant les traits que devraient embrasser les suivants du Héros Ivre. Célébrations Les célébrations sont une composante clé du culte de Cayden Cailean, et il y a toujours quelque chose à célébrer dans l'esprit de ceux qui suivent le Chanceux Ivre. Celebration is a key component in the worship of Cayden Cailean, and there is always something worth celebrating in the minds of those who follow the Lucky Drunk.2 ;* Premier Brassage : Tenue au début de l'automne, environ un mois après la première récolte de la communauté, ce jour est dédié à l'échantillonnage des boissons brassées à partir de la récolte. ;* Le Jour de l'Ascension : Le 11 Kuthona est célébré comme l'anniversaire de l'ascension de Cayden Cailean à la divinité, bien que la réelle date de l'événement aie été depuis longtemps oubliée de tous. ;* Joyeuse hydromel : Le 2 Calistril, les fidèles célèbrent la fin de l'obscurité oppressante de l'hiver. ; : Catégorie:Dieux Élevés